runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Barbarian Training
Barbarian Training leert de speler onderandere vissen vangen met blote handen en het maken van een eenhandige speer (hasta) Quests nodig: *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio (Als je speren en hasta’s wil maken) *Druidic Ritual om potions te kunnen maken Skills nodig: * 5 Smithing * 4 Herblore * 35 Firemaking * 55 Fishing * 15 Agility *35 Strength Benodigde spullen: *Een Hatchet. *Hammer. *2 metal bars (voor bronze en iron (hiervoor heb je ook een log nodig die de zelfde waarde heeft, bijvoorbeeld voor bronze bars normal logs, iron bars oak logs etc.) *Wat fishing bait. *Een normale (dus geen super!) attack potion (2 dose). *Een Bow (Dark bow, Crystal bow, Ogre bows and Kayle's Shortbow werken niet!). *Knife. *Mogelijkheden om snel weg te kunnen teleporteren (tabs zijn erg handig in de Ancient Cavern. *De games necklace’s teleporteer mogelijkheid om naar Barbarian Outpost te teleporteren is erg handig, dit scheelt veel looptijd. *Wat extra logs voor Pyre Ships Inleiding Otto Godblessed heeft jarenlang onderzoek gedaan naar de kunsten van de oude barbaren. Nu kan hij alles op de ouderwetse, echte manier doen. Hij wil het je best leren. Hij woont in een hutje aan de bovenkant van de Baxtorian Falls, de waterval van de Waterfall quest. Als je met Otto praat, zal hij zeggen dat je op een flinke avonturier lijkt. Misschien heb je wel barbariaans bloed in je aderen stromen. Zeg "You think so?". Hij zal dan vragen of je klaar bent om wat handige trucjes van de barbarians te leren. Je zegt dat het interessant klinkt. Otto vertelt dat je drie verschillende dingen zult leren, zoals firemaking, vistrucs en speren. Je krijgt een boek waarin je je vorderingen en geleerde dingen kunt bekijken. Je kunt elk deel apart doen. Vraag Otto gewoon meer over het deel dat je wil doen. Als de levels voor het ene deel nog niet hebt, kun je misschien het andere deel wel doen. Als je de grot in gaat, kun je het beste weer naar de bank gaan. Neem dan een anti-dragon shield, voedsel en armour mee. Vissen vangen zonder harpoen en speren Skills nodig: *35 Strength *55 Fishing Otto vertelt je dat vissen meestal met een harpoon worden gevangen. Je moet het nu zonder proberen. Dat kan met behulp van je ervaring en je kracht (strength). Hij legt je uit dat je je arm als lokaas moet gebruiken. De hongerige tuna's en sworfishes zullen er dan op af komen. Dit werkt ook voor sharks, maar dat gaat wat lastiger. Je hebt daar dus een hoger Fishing level voor nodig. Ga naar een plek waar je tuna en swordfish kan vangen, zoals Karamja, Catherby of de Fishing Guild. Loop dan gewoon naar een visplaats waar je een harpoon kunt gebruiken en klik er op. Je gaat dan zonder harpoon vissen proberen te vangen. Als het lukt, krijg je een melding dat Otto met je wil praten. Reis terug naar de hut van Otto. Hij zal merken dat je het nu onder de knie hebt, dat weet hij door de geesten. Hij vertelt je ook wat over geesten die je vrienden worden als een niet-avonturier dood gaat, maar dat is niet belangrijk. Speren en hasta's Quests nodig: ''' *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio '''Skills nodig: *Minimaal 5 smithing (voor een bronze spear en hasta) Benodigde voorwerpen: *Een hammer *2 bars van hetzelfde materiaal (bronze or iron is aangeraden) *2 logs van de zelfde waarden (voor bronze normal logs, voor iron oak logs etc.) Het is lastig voor avonturiers om aan speren te komen. Jij zegt natuurlijk dat het niet zo moeilijk is, gewoon wat metaal op een anvil doen en timmeren maar. Bij speren gaat dat alleen lastig. Je kunt de manier die jij zegt prima doen op het anvil bij Otto, maar normale anvils zijn niet goed genoeg. Je moet nu een speer gaan maken en weer terugkeren. Je hebt er hout en metaal voor nodig. Het hout moet van dezelfde kwaliteit zijn als het metaal. Ga naar de bank en haal een hamer, een bar van het metaal dat je wilt hebben en het bijbehorende hout. Neem het dubbel mee, je moet namelijk twee speren gaan maken. Voor een bronze spear heb je bijvoorbeeld normaal hout nodig, voor een iron oak, een steel willow, mithril maple, adamant yew en een rune hasta heb je magic logs nodig. Let er wel even op dat je het juiste smithing level hebt. Om een bronze spear te maken heb je 5 Smithing nodig. Iron vereist 20 Smithing. Voor Rune heb je 90 nodig. Je hebt dus per metaal 5 smithing levels hoger nodig dan het level dat je nodig hebt om een bar van dat metaal te maken. Loop terug naar Otto en timmer je speer op het anvil ten zuiden van zijn huisje. Praat dan weer met Otto. Hij gaat je nu leren om speren te maken die je met één hand kunt gebruiken. Deze speer heet een hasta. Voordat je zo'n speer kunt gebruiken, moet je eerst weten hoe het in elkaar zit. Je moet er dus weer één maken. Loop terug naar het anvil en kies voor de hastaoptie die nu is verschenen. Otto vertelt nu dat je misschien vredige geest zal hebben als je dood bent. Fijn om te weten, maar daar zijn we hier niet voor. Je bent nu volleert in het maken van speren. Vissen vangen met een Fishing rod voor sterkere potions Skills nodig: *48 fishing *15 Strength *15 Agility *4 Herblore Quests nodig: ''' *Je moet Druidic Ritual hebben voltooid om überhaupt Herblore te kunnen trainen '''Benodigde voorwerpen: *Wat fishing bait Vissen vangen Otto vertelt je dat de barbarians een sterkere hengel gebruiken dan de normale mensen. Ze vissen in het meer hiernaast. Je moet de hengel onder het bed van Otto pakken en in het meer gaan vissen. Als je een paar vissen hebt gevangen, moet je weer met Otto praten. Dan zal hij je wat over nieuw voedsel vertellen. Pak de hengel onder het bed vandaan en ga vis vangen met fishing bait of feathers in de rivier bij Otto. Ga dan met Otto praten. Je zegt dat de vis er niet uit ziet en dat je denkt dat niemand het zou willen eten. Otto vertelt dat het niet om de vis gaat, maar om de eieren: het kuit bij leaping trout en salmon of kaviaar als je leaping sturgeon hebt. Nu kun je starten met het herbore deel. Herblore Je moet de eieren uit de vis halen met behulp van een knife. Je krijgt dan stukjes vis en roe of caviar. Deze kun je in potions stoppen die twee dosisen bevatten. Dat zal een leuk mengsel opleveren, dat zeer voedzaam is en nog steeds het effect van het originele drankje heeft. Elk slokje drankje healt 6 als je er caviar in doet. Met roe healt het 3 per slok. Je kunt vanaf nu ook vier dosis potions omgieten in twee vials tot twee dosis potions. Otto zal je wat potions geven, zodat je het kan leren. Je moet Otto een attack potion met caviar of roe erin geven. Caviar kun je dus krijgen door het uit de vis te snijden met een knife. Stop het dan in een attack potion met twee dosissen en geef het aan Otto. Hij is blij dat het gelukt is, maar hij vertelt niet waarom hij zo blij is. Dat is iets wat hij niet wil vertellen. Vuurtjes maken zonder tinderbox Skills nodig: *35 Firemaking Benodigde voorwerpen: *Een bow (Dus geen Dark,Crystal,Ogre of Kyle’s Shortbow!) *Wat logs (Hangt af van je Firemaking welke je kan branden) Het is natuurlijk erg handig om vuur te maken zonder tinderbox. Je moet het eerst leren door het met een boog te doen. Je moet een oak log met een willekeurige boog aansteken. Doe de log op de boog en je poppetje gaat aan het werk. Praat weer met Otto. Nu komt het echte werk, waar dit allemaal voor bedoeld was. Om de familieleden van de barbaren naar de volgende wereld te sturen, worden ze altijd verbrand op een speciale manier. Dat kan alleen bij de kust in het noordwesten van deze rivier gebeuren. Je kunt de plaats aan de ashes herkennen. Je moet een klein schip met een hatchet en logs uit dit gebied maken en daarna de botten van een dode barbarian er op doen. Deze botten liggen in de grotten onder het meer. Hier liggen nog een heleboel barbarians die nooit veilig terug zijn gekeerd. Zo'n schip moet jij dus gaan maken, zodat de geest van de dode barbarian eindelijk in vrede kan rusten. Dat zal jij dan ook beter kunnen, als je Otto mag geloven. Hij vertelt je ook nog dat er weer een link zit tussen de botten en de kwaliteit van het hout. Het fijne weet hij er niet van af, maar hij weet wel dat de botten niet in grote aantallen voorkomen. Zoveel mensen gaan er nu ook weer niet dood. Otto vertelt ook nog dat je de grot binnen kunt gaan via de draaikolk in het meer. Je hoeft dit niet te doen, je leert hier verder niets meer mee. Pyre ships Benodigde voorwerpen: *Logs *Een Tinderbox of bow *Een woodcutting hatchet *Chewed bones of Mangled bones Je kunt nu alle technieken die je geleerd hebt gebruiken. Je kunt nu dus speren maken, vuur maken met een boog, speciale herblore potions maken en vissen vangen met je blote handen. Otto kan je ook nog wat vertellen over de geesten waar hij het voortdurend over heeft. Hij vertelt dat het oude barbarians zijn. Er zijn drie verschillende soorten. De eerste soort is vredig, die hebben in hun leven hun doel bereikt en zijn goed dood gegaan. Ze kunnen contact maken met deze wereld, om ze aan te sporen tot roem. De tweede soort is nog niet vredig. Hun stoffelijk overschot moet gewoon nog worden begraven, dan zijn ze vredig. De derde soort zal nooit vredig zijn. Deze barbaren zijn gedood door avonturiers of door andere barbarians. Ze vallen iedereen aan die ze tegenkomen, om wraak te nemen. Je kunt ook de grot in gaan, zoals Otto je heeft verteld. Doe je armour met anti-dragon shield aan en neem voedsel, hatchet, een oak log en een boog mee. Spring dan de draaikolk in het meer in. De draaikolk is noordoostelijk van het huis van Otto, bij de pier. Ga in de grot de ladder af en zoek naar barbarians. Dood ze, net zolang tot je mangled bones krijgt. Spring dan op één van de logs die je in het water ziet liggen. Je vaart dan de grot weer uit, naar een plek onder de waterval. Wandel richting Otto's hut en bouw een bootje op de pyre sites die je ziet. Je zult alles dan automatisch in de fik steken, waarna er een barbarian spirit van level 166 verschijnt. Dood hem. Het bijzondere aan het verbranden van deze botten zijn de drops: je kunt bij chewed bones van de mithril dragon een dragon full helm, runes of potions krijgen. Bij mangled bones krijg je weer andere dingen. Je kunt chewed bones ook begraven. Je krijgt dan 300% van het normale aantal xp. Hoeveel botten je kunt begraven, hangt van de gebruikte logs af. Als je nu nog een keer met Otto praat, krijg je een speciaal boek. Hier kun je informatie in stoppen die je tijdens de grot ontdekt. Sommige monsters droppen wel eens "notes", die kun je in dit boek stoppen. In de grot zie je ook nog andere wezens dan barbarians. Je ziet er een speciaal soort Green Dragons van level 227, die met magie aanvallen in plaats van met melee. Waterfiends zijn met level 115 de laagste monsters van de grot, maar ze zijn nog steeds erg sterk. Je ziet er ook barbarians en skeletten van level 132. De geesten van dode barbarians die geen rust kunnen vinden, zie je ook. Die zijn level 166. Als je de ladder op gaat, kom je Mithril Dragons van level 304 tegen. Deze draken droppen dragon full helms. Categorie:Firemaking en:Barbarian Training